Scarlet Comets
by tulip meadow
Summary: Everybody thought the Scarlet Hand had been defeated. But its members have in fact fled into space! They plan to conquer people from above. Now the Sisters Grimm and Puck have a magical comet, three swords and a spaceship - to save the whole Earth.
1. Not that easy

**Well, so there's my new story. I like sci-fi, and there are very few sci-fi fanfics for the Sisters Grimm. I tried to write one myself! ****It will contain Puckabrina and (maybe) some other pairings.**

**Reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Not that easy**

Everybody thought the Scarlet Hand had been defeated. At least, its members seemed to hide underground. The Wicked Queen saved Granny Relda from Mirror, so Mirror had to stay in his old body. Life was going back to normal – just as Sabrina had once dreamed. Ferryport Landing was rebuilt; Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck continued their studying. When they finished elementary school, they went to New York for further education. (The barrier spell was still kept, Puck used the Vorpal blade to get through it).

Sabrina was eighteen, Puck looked the same age, and Daphne was fourteen when everything had started again.

It was a nice sunny day when they received a letter from Ferryport Landing. They didn't suspect anything wrong; they just phoned each other and met in a café to read the letter together.

It was Henry who wrote to them.

_It looks like the Scarlet Hand has regained its power, _he wrote. _We've made a terrible mistake. We thought they had hidden underground – well, quite the contrary! They've fled into space. There's no barrier in the sky, as I've just found out. _

_Mirror's followers sent us a warning today. In the morning we saw a strange thing that looked like a spaceship landing from the sky. It landed on the ground, and several card soldiers and hobgoblins ran outside. They informed us that they are planning to surround the Earth and land in the largest cities to take over every human country. "The only way for you to solve this problem peacefully is to surrender," they said. "We have spaceships, magic, and weapons. Our wizards can make the atmosphere disappear if the Master wants."_

_All of you must come to Ferryport Landing right away. Jacob and I have made up a good plan to defeat the Hand. We need to be faster than them to make the plan work; so please hurry! Go to Ferryport Landing now, you mustn't waste any minute!_

"Oh my!" Sabrina said. "I thought we were done with the Hand!"

"We all thought so," Puck snapped. It was one of those moments when even Puck turned deadly serious. "Let's follow Henry's instructions. There's a train leaving for Ferryport Landing in thirty minutes. We should better go to Grand Central, or else we'll soon be attacked from the sky."

Daphne and Sabrina were shocked by the letter, so they stood still. Puck took their hands and dragged them along the street. Then they parted: the sisters ran to their hostel, Puck rushed to his. They barely had enough time to pack.

Two minutes before the train's departure, they met near Grand Central. Sabrina bought the tickets, and they hopped on the train a moment before the doors closed.

Now Sabrina and Daphne knew: it was not that easy to defeat the Scarlet Hand.

* * *

**So, as short as always. I can't write a long chapter when I start a new story. Sorry for that!**


	2. Lady Meteor

**Chapter 2. Lady Meteor**

The train was arriving to Ferryport Landing. Sabrina and Daphne stared at the little town: it looked a little less dirty and old-fashioned than eight years ago. Morgan le Fay – the only witch left of the Three – had modernized the buildings and planted large gardens. People had moved to the town again, and it seemed like Ferryport Landing had become an ideal happy town.

As for now, though, it didn't look too happy. People were rushing to the railway station, carrying enormous bags with them. Sabrina heard frightened cries and hysterical sobs.

"Oh yeah, you'd certainly go crazy after seeing a magical spaceship," Puck murmured. Sabrina understood that he was trying to regain his usual bravado, but he didn't succeed in it.

"Charming has probably alarmed the whole town," Daphne said. "All those people are going to jump on the train and run away. I think it's for the better."

"At least now we don't need to calm them down and waste tons of Forgetful Dust," Sabrina agreed.

They were already able to see the platform. The whole Grimm family was standing there, waiting for them. The horrible family car was parked nearby; it looked even worse than before.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Basil! Granny! Uncle Jake!" the girls cried as they got out of the train. They hugged with everybody; and despite all the danger and the shock, Sabrina and Daphne couldn't hide their happy tears. Dear old Elvis barked joyfully and licked their faces.

Meanwhile, Puck carried their bags outside, and Mr. Canis helped him to put everything into the car.

The family managed to squeeze inside the vehicle as well, and Granny settled herself on the driver's seat. When Sabrina and Daphne noticed that, they both let out a groan.

"Shh!" Veronica whispered. "We need to get home as quickly as possible. Relda's the only one in the family who's not afraid to drive _really_ fast."

As Granny turned the engines on and the car started its ever-present roaring, jingling and squeaking noises, Henry shouted to the girls and Puck:

"An hour before you came, the Scarlet Hand sent another warning! It scared people to death!"

"I'm always scared to death when Granny drives!" Daphne shouted back. She barely heard anything in the noise.

"We saw a scarlet comet in the sky!" Henry continued. He didn't even hear Daphne.

"What is coming?" Daphne asked. "I can't hear you!"

"Hank, I'll explain everything!" Uncle Jake yelled. He was sitting next to Daphne, so she was able to hear him.

"Well," he started. "An hour ago, everyone saw a bright red shining comet falling to the town from above. The air became dreadfully hot, and the comet's light seemed brigher than the sun, so the town looked scarlet itself in this light. Then the comet exploded with a loud BANG, and the scarlet dust left of it formed into huge letters flying in midair. Can you imagine that? Soon, there was a bloodred sentence written in the blue sky: _Surrender for your own good_. In a minute, the dust was blown away, but you can see the effect the warning had on people. Every non-Everafter is moving away from the town."

"The Hand must have gotten strong powers!" Sabrina exclaimed. "They wouldn't frighten people if they weren't powerful enough."

"Yes, we thought the same," Veronica said. "It took us a long time to make a proper plan to defeat the Hand. To make this plan work, we must use a help of a very powerful Everafter."

"But it's one of the Everafters I never want to see," Uncle Jake added.

"Baba Yaga?" Puck guessed.

"No, no, not her!" Henry shouted.

"Then who's it?" Daphne wondered, preparing to bite her hand.

"Remember your favorite story "The Little Mermaid"?" Veronica smiled.

"Ah, it's not my favorite anymore," Daphne scowled. "Please don't tell me we have to visit that fat mermaid once again."

"Not the mermaid. I mean the witch," Veronica said. "That witch was truly evil, but she had a granddaughter. She hated her, and the girl was treated awfully. When she grew up a little, she thought: 'There's no escape from the witch's magic on the Earth. Thus, I have to run away from the Earth.'"

"She has flown away to space?" Daphne squealed as she bit her hand. "And she's going to help us?"

"Exactly," Uncle Jake nodded. "Her name is Wave, but in public she prefers to be called Lady Meteor."

"Why did you mention that you never want to see her?" Sabrina asked. "Can she be trusted?"

"She's a good person, but she's terribly stubborn and at the same time she's terribly shy. It's hard to deal with her!" Granny shouted suddenly. She rarely could hear anything when driving the family car. "And it's especially hard because she lives on the Moon!"

"What?" Sabrina, Daphne and Puck exclaimed in unison. "How are we going _there_?"

* * *

**That's all for today. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Then it's decided

**Chapter 3. Then it's decided**

The Grimms got home, and Granny hurried to cook an olive soup and some mashed silvery vegetables.

"Eat all this," Henry said to his daughters, "and we're going to Charming's palace."

"He told all powerful Everafters to built a spaceship for us," Uncle Jake explained. "Remember, we have to go to the Moon."

Everyone eat the dinner so fast that Sabrina didn't even fully feel the taste of the food. "That's good," she thought. "Granny's dinners spoil my mood every time." She pushed her plate away and ran back to the family car. Granny was already there, turning the poor engines on.

* * *

The family car stopped near the mayor's palace. Charming rebuilt it after the war, and the thing is that he has no taste n architecture. The building was decorated with thick marble columns, statues and every decoration a person could think of. Everything was painted in a creamy shade of white, in the honor of Snow White, of course.

Charming met the family at the door and led them inside, into a large hall. The hall was crowded with the mightiest of Everafters Sabrina knew: the Blue Fairy, the Wicked Queen, Morgan le Fay, Merlin, and about two dozen others. They were talking about the task Charming gave them, but Sabrina understood next to nothing of their conversation: it was full of complicated explanations and magical terms.

Sabrina looked at the center of the hall. There once were several statues of Charming and his ancestors standing there, but now they were gone and replaced with two huge things Sabrina didn't dare to identify. The first one looked like a brownish rock, but it was glowing with golden light and it had some symbols carved into it. It was vibrating and shaking, and several wizards used their wands to stop the thing from moving.

The other construction was obviously made of some gray metal. It had a shape of a small boat, with three windows and a round door. There were symbols carved into the door, the same symbols as those carved in the rock.

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"This is a magical comet," Charming gestured to the rock. "And this is a small spaceship. The comet can bring you straight to the Moon."

"WHAT?" Sabrina cried. "I'm sorry, but I've seen real spaceships on TV. They are much different from _these_."

"Of course, they are much different from _these_," Charming mocked. "_These_ are magical."

"The comet is very fast, and it will get to the Moon in a flash," Morgan le Fay said proudly. "The spaceship is not so fast; it's mostly for fighting. You may not believe it, but it has the strongest magical weapons inside. The weapons which are used in space. There are star collapsers, laser wands, vacuum blenders, lots of other useful things, everything with detailed instructions."

Daphne bit her palm.

"Thank you so much for inventing and building all that!" Veronica said. "Now," she turned to the family, "let's decide which one of us will go to visit Lady Meteor."

"Let's discuss it logically," Henry said.

"Sorry, but it must be an Everafter," the Blue Fairy interrupted. "No human can live without oxygen, and no human can ride a magical comet."

"Well, then, let's start with our closest friends," Granny suggested. "There's Mr. Canis. He can't go to the Moon, it's obvious, he's too weak and feeble... No offence, old friend."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Canis said. "I have the jar with the Wolf. I can turn into the Wolf for a while to gain health and powers..."

"It's the last resort," Granny said sharply. "How are you planning to get rid of the Wolf when arriving to the Moon?"

"Then there's Red," Uncle Jake said as he turned to Red. "She's a small nervous girl, so - she'd better stay here." Red nodded.

"And there's ME!" Puck finished. "I can live without oxygen for ten days. I'll certainly be able to ride some comet! But..." he slightly blushed and looked at Sabrina. "It's risky to leave Ugly and Marshmallow without good protection."

"Puck, I know you don't like it, but if this is the only thing stopping you from going to the Moon, I'll protect my nieces," Uncle Jake said. "And don't forget about Hank and Veronica."

"Don't forget about me!" little Basil squeaked. He was now a seven-year-old boy. Puck and Uncle Jake were his role models, and he tried to look as a great hero. Puck looked at him and laughed.

"Wait, did you say Puck can live ten days without breathing?" Charming cried. "Nobody else can do it - except for Lady Meteor herself! Oh, it's decided. Puck must go to the Moon."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Sabrina asked. "The Hand is also hiding somewhere in space."

"They are afraid to get close to the Moon," the Blue Fairy said. "Lady Meteor can be quite unpleasant when she encounters the bad guys. And Puck's magical comet is really fast. When he gets to the Moon - and he's going to get there in several minutes, there'll be nothing for him to fear of."

"Don't worry, Ugly!" Puck said. "I can defend myself."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. The crazy comet

**Chapter 4. The crazy comet**

Puck's POV

When I agreed to go to the Moon, Charming said:

"You have to learn to ride the magical comet. It looks plain but it's real crazy. You'll train it with the help of the Blue Fairy and Merlin - the experts in magic of all kinds, as you well know."

I was led to a field that was located near the town. There had once been a forest, but the Hand burnt it down long ago.

Merlin and the Blue Fairy used their wands to teleport the magical comet to the field. Charming and his servants ran away. "Uh-oh," I thought. Charming was braver than he seemed, he wouldn't run away from something harmless.

"Let's get started," Merlin said. "Step Number One. Try to go as close to the comet as you can."

I went to this brown rock. As I got closer, it glowed brighter. When I was two feet away, the comet suddenly vibrated and jumped to the other end of the field. It looked awesome! Even the Blue Fairy looked a little frightened. I flew to the comet again - it flew to the sky. I followed it everywhere, and it sailed back and forth, up and down, rolling and jumping on the ground. I was really enjoying the whole thing when I finally managed to place a hand on the comet. The Blue Fairy stopped the comet with her wand.

"Great!" Merlin said. "Step Number One usually takes an hour, maybe more. It took _you_ twenty minutes. Let's make the Step Number Two. Try to ride this thing for an hour without falling."

I came to the comet and jumped on it. It started the same "dance" as before. Only it was faster now. The wind blew me off several times. It was even greater than the first step of training! This comet was... pretty mischievous. I was badly hit when falling to the ground (and forgetting to use my wings). But well, it didn't matter, because the Blue Fairy was able to heal every injury of any kind.

When I managed to calm this thing down for a whole hour, Merlin clapped:

"You have a talent of dealing with comets! I never had a pupil that impressive - except for King Arthur."

"I'm the villain of the worst kind, so I have every crazy talent of the world," I explained him. He didn't argue with that, only rolled his eyes and said:

"Here's Step Number Three - the last one and the most difficult one. The best of these fairy-tale traditions! Now you have to urge this comet to obey your commands. Ready?"

"Ready!" I hopped onto the comet and starting yelling simple commands, like this:

"UP! DOWN! LEFT! EAST! WEST! STOP! GO!"

The comet turned out to be really dull. Or maybe it was really stubborn (even more stubborn than Sabrina). When I shouted "Up!", it fell down. When I shouted "Down!", it jumped as high as possible. When I shouted "Stop!", it didn't react at all. After three meaningless hours, I had to take a break. It was late nighttime, but I think nobody could sleep because of my noisy training.

"No worries, Puck," the Blue Fairy said. "The third step of training is truly the hardest. But nothing's impossible! You'll get over it. Just punish the comet somehow when it doesn't listen to you."

That was a clever advice. Every time the comet didn't obey, I blew fire at it. The effect was great! In another hour, the comet was well-trained. Merlin and the Blue Fairy applauded when I gave them a little show. I told the comet to fly in circles, to vibrate violently, to roll on the ground - it did all that.

"Now that you know how to drive a magical comet, you have to pack a little bag and say goodbye to everyone," Merlin said. "You're going to space!" and he pointed to the silvery Moon which was in the center of the sky already.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Or maybe even today.**


	5. In space

**Sorry for not updating this story for two days. I had to do my summer homework.**

**Thanks for SabrinaDaphne13 for a clever idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. In space**

Puck's POV

I packed my "baggage". It was small: I took some food, my wooden sword, and, naturally, the flute for the pixies. Them Charming explained in details what I had to tell Lady Meteor, and I had a little time left to say goodbyes to the Grimms. First I went to Sabrina:

"See you in some time, ugly. Be careful here: now that there's no one to protect you."

Sabrina tried to hide her sadness, though I can't say she succeeded. She sighed and looked at me:

"Be careful yourself. Don't run into the Scarlet Hand."

Then I said goodbyes to Marshmallow, Basil, Red, everyone else. It felt so hard to leave all of them, especially Sabrina, here on Earth, while I was going to the Moon.

Merlin and the Blue Fairy called for me in unison:

"Puck! The comet is ready!"

I waved to the Grimms for the last time and flew back to the same field where I had been training. The comet was there again. It was glowing like a lamp and vibrating violently. It obviously couldn't wait for flying into space.

"If the comet goes really crazy in the middle of the way, don't panic," the Blue Fairy instructed me. "Stay calm and repeat as many times as possible: 'Take me to the Moon'. The trick is simple. You have to be more stubborn than the comet!"

"I'm the most stubborn person in the world," I informed her, "because I'm..."

"A villain of the worst kind," Merlin laughed. "We know it."

I sat on the comet, clenching the handle of my bag. Usually I can get over my fear, but then, I had to admit, I was quite nervous.

"One... Two... Three..." the Blue Fairy counted, slowly raising her hand. "GO!"

"Up to the Moon!" I shouted to the comet. It started sailing above the ground, gaining speed and height. The air started getting dreadfully cold. I turned into a polar bear with the fur as thick as possible just the moment when the comet went through the highest of the clouds. The panorama of the night sky without any clouds was impressive, but I was freezing despite the long fur.

Finally, I had an awesome idea of surviving the frost and the lack of oxygen. I turned into a stone! I don't like turning into inanimate objects, but it was the only way to reach the Moon alive.

It was still freezing, but a stone can't catch colds!

I lay on the comet and watched the approaching Moon. During the first hours of my journey, it looked the same. But when the comet got closer to it, I could see the details of its landscape. Gray mountains, silvery valleys, black rocks. I tried to figure out the living place of Lady Meteor's, when I suddenly noticed a spaceship relatively close to my comet!

And it wasn't a human's spaceship. I could detect magic, and this spaceship was full of magic. It also had a bloodred handprint on it.

What could I do?

"The comet's glowing," I thought. "They're going to notice it. I have to tell the comet to stop! If it stops, the glow fades. But I've turned into a stone! A stone has no mouth. I have to turn back again to command anything to the comet! Good, but if I become myself again, the Hand will certainly spot me!"

I turned into a tiny mouse and squeaked to the comet:

"Stop glowing."

It obeyed. The Scarlet Hand spaceship was still flying straight to me.

"Uh-oh..." I mumbled. I glanced at the Moon, the goal of my journey. I got very close to it, it was now only several thousand miles away. I was going to get caught just before reaching it!..

A ray of greenish light came from the spaceship and examined the comet. I recognized it: it was a magical life detector. The Scarlet Hand was scanning the comet for living things. The light blinded my eyes and turned red; they've found me!

"Farewell, world," I said. How could I escape now?

Just when I prepared to be killed, I saw another ray of light, coming from the Moon. That one was silvery white. It reached the spaceship, and the spaceship immediately froze! It couldn't move! Even the life detector stopped working!

"Fly to the place where the white light came from!" I said to the comet. It flew there with the speed of a rocket.

The magical ray that rescued me came from an odd-looking mountain. It wasn't stone, it resembled marble. I noticed a cave built inside it; the cave had a crystal door. I smiled and turned into myself again.

"At last!" I breathed. "I presume, it's Lady Meteor's living place!"

When the comet started landing, I saw that the marble mountain was surrounded by an enormous bubble of air. And when the comet finally slammed into moon ground, two figures rushed to me from the cave.

The first one was obviously Lady Meteor. She was about thirty-five years old, she had auburn braided hair, rosy skin and a proud smile that reminded me of my mother. She was dressed in a classical wizard robe: a dark-blue one, with embroidered silvery stars.

The other person, standing near her, was Sabrina.

* * *

**How did Sabrina get to the Moon by herself? Read and see!**


	6. Sabrina's story

**Thank you for the reviews! So, in this chapter, I'll tell you how Sabrina came to the Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Sabrina's story**

Puck's POV

"S-S-Sabrina?" I stammered.

"Oh, thank goodness you're unharmed!" she cried, rushing to me and taking my hands. "Luckily, Lady Meteor tracked the Hand spaceship down!" I saw tears in her eyes. "Oh, and may I introduce - Lady Meteor herself."

"Hello, nice to meet you, Puck," Lady Meteor said. "Sabrina had told me a lot about you. Now please excuse me. I'll go inside my house and prepare a room for you and the dinner." She turned and went to the crystal door of the cave. The door faded for ten seconds when Lady Meteor said some long password. She entered the marble mountain, and the door appeared again.

"Ugly, how did you get to the Moon?" I wanted to know when I was left alone with Sabrina. She smiled:

"It's a long story, but I think we have just enough time. Well, after you left, everyone was nervous. Nobody knew what to do next. Finally, Morgan le Fay built a telescope, and everyone could watch the movements of your comet. It wasn't long before I looked into the telescope and spotted a spaceship which was getting very close to the comet. 'Uh-oh, that's bad,' I thought. 'Even if the spaceship is human, it's no good for us. And if it's a Scarlet Hand one...' Anyway, I've decided to come for your rescue.

"I've told everyone about this, but nobody listened. Charming and Seven looked into the telescope as well and they saw no moving thing except the comet. I don't know why. When I looked, I saw the spaceship again.

"What could I do? I've decided to use a little trick to come and help you. I went to the Blue Fairy and said: 'Hey, since it's so boring everywhere right now, could you please teach me how to use the magical spaceship you built for us?'"

I chuckled, quickly figuring out the end of the story.

"And you..."

"Yes, I learned to fly it and told the Blue Fairy I wanted to practise. Before she could answer, I was on my way to the Moon. Sadly, the speed was too fast, and I forgot to learn how to stop the spaceship. I flew past your comet, right to the Moon," Sabrina laughed. "Thanks to Lady Meteor. I nearly slammed into her mountain when she noticed me and made the spaceship freeze. So here I am. We tracked you down and froze the Scarlet Hand ship. Soon we're going to return home - with Lady Meteor!"

"Sabrina, could I use your help with serving the dinner?" Lady Meteor called. "I'm opening the door for both of you?" The crystal door faded, and Sabrina and I ran inside. As Sabrina hurried to help Lady Meteor, I whispered:

"Thanks for coming here for _me_, Sabrina."


	7. Lady Meteor's idea

**Chapter 7. Lady Meteor's idea**

Puck's POV

I stood, waiting for Lady Meteor and Sabrina. While they were busy cooking dinner, I decided to take a look around Lady Meteor's living place. The hall I was standing in was very large, its walls and ceiling were painted lilac and the floor was covered with a Persian carpet. The furniture was ebony and redwood. I can't say I liked the design of the hall, but it looked impressive.

When I finished examining the old-fashioned furniture, I heard Lady Meteor shouting:

"Puck! Where are you? The dinner's ready!"

I walked to one of the doors that led away from the hall. It was made of white marble and was adorned with diamond letters: "THE BALCONY". I ran to another door, which led to "THE COLLECTIONS OF SEASHELLS". Finally, I found the way to "THE DINING HALL". I opened that door.

The dining hall was painted in silvery shades of white, and it was also very cold in there. It reminded me of the Snow Queen's Homeland.

A large table was served in the middle of the hall. I was a little disappointed: the food was normal! I prefer the old lady's queer cooking... Sabrina, though, seemed to be glad that Lady Meteor's dinners were so ordinary.

When the three of us sat down, Lady Meteor said:

"So, Sabrina informed me that the Scarlet Hand had struck again. But I knew it already. I have a telescope that allows me to see everything magical in our galaxy. I invented the telescope myself!" she added proudly. "The Scarlet Hand is mostly dangerous because it has a lot of members. Few of them are powerful, and almost nobody of them is able to defeat me. They're all afraid of me, though. You know, they have a quantity of magic and I have a quality."

"You'll help us?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"Of course. The Hand is really dangerous, especially for humans and weak Everafters," Lady Meteor replied. "But the only way to defeat them is to take them by surprise."

"What surprise?" I wanted to know. Lady Meteor looked at me and chuckled:

"You're the Trickster King, right? Can you play a prank on the Scarlet Hand?"

"Oh, it would be great!" A simple idea! I should have thought of that myself! "What prank?"

"Take your spaceship. Go to their military base and spray it with oatmeal."

I thought I have misheard it. Sabrina looked stunned as well.

"Oatmeal?" she repeated.

"Yes, what's so confusing about it?" Lady Meteor said. "It must confuse the enemies, not you."

* * *

**It's not simple oatmeal, of course. **

**Review, please!**


	8. Magic oatmeal

**Chapter 8. Magic oatmeal**

Sabrina's POV

When Lady Meteor told us about oatmeal, I thought that one of us had definitely gone mad. But she continued her explanation:

"It won't be ordinary oatmeal, of course," she turned to me. "Sabrina Grimm, your grandmother can cook magic oatmeal, did you know it?"

"No, I didn't, but I can easily believe it," I laughed.

"Very well. We'll go back to Earth and ask Mrs. Grimm to cook lots of this magic oatmeal. The dish looks weird... it's blue and sparkling... Moreover, it becomes rock hard two or three hours after being cooked. That's just the ability we need! When Puck sprays the oatmeal all over the Hand's base, the Hand will very soon be locked in a sparkling blue prison."

"Awesome!" Puck said. "I'll do it!"

"I'd like to go to Ferryport Landing right now," Lady Meteor informed us. "I don't think we'll go in your spaceship or on your comet. I have a nice fast ship of my own. It's named "The Wave". It can fly in space or in any gas, it can be used as a submarine, you can drive it on the ground. I've made it myself!" Lady Meteor finished. I thought that she was a good but very proud of herself woman.

"And are we leaving our spaceship and the comet here?" I wanted to know.

"Of course not! My _Wave_ has a special large hall for luggage. We'll put everything in there."

I asked her:

"Tell us some more about that mysterious blue oatmeal. Can it really be used as a weapon?"

"It was invented thousands of years ago," Lady Meteor said. "The first person who cooked it was... yes, indeed, it was Merlin's mother. She made it of mint, though. Two hundred years later, Morgan le Fay was the first one to put oat in it. As I've just said, it becomes hard a while after being made. But it's not the only magical ability of this dish. When people eat it, it gives them fantastic strength."

"Yeah, it might be really useful," Puck smirked and glanced at me:

"Especially for someone like you."

I threw my spoonful of hot soup at him. Lady Meteor raised her hand:

"No fighting on the Moon! Let's finish with the dinner, and then I'll show you the _Wave_."

* * *

We ate the dinner, and Lady Meteor invited us to the yard of her house. While we were walking to wherever her ship was kept, I wondered aloud:

"Lady Meteor, how do you keep yourself unnoticed? Humans might discover you."

"That's simple!" Lady Meteor said. "I have an invisibility barrier circling my living place. I turn it off only for special visitors."

We turned left, walking along the house's walls, and I saw the _Wave_ ship - the most wonderful ship I've ever seen.


	9. The Wave spaceship and its secrets

**Chapter 9. _The Wave_ spaceship and its "little secrets"**

Sabrina's POV

_The Wave_ had a shape of a perfect circle. It was made of metal that had the color of gold and the gloss of gold.

"What metal is it?" I exclaimed after the first look at _The Wave_.

"It's a secret," Lady Meteor smiled slyly. "My own little secret. This metal can be found only on Venus."

"Have you been to Venus?" I cried. "But it has a poisonous atmosphere!"

"Duh!" Lady Meteor said, and this _duh_-ing habit reminded me of myself. "Do you really think I'm more stupid than the humans? I have invented an unique space costume, with a filter that allows me to breath any kind of gas."

"Can you make one for me?" Puck pleaded. Lady Meteor shook her head:

"It's another one of my little secrets."

Another one indeed, I thought. This woman seems to be full of those "little secrets". Almost everything in here seems to be Lady Meteor's secret. I was a little offended by it when I realized it, but then I remembered my family's words. Lady Meteor had had a very rough childhood, so she had certainly learned to be reserved.

I continued examining _The Wave_. Lady Meteor warned us:

"Sorry, but the door of the ship can be opened with a password. I think my little secrets are awfully annoying for you, but you have to deal with them. So, the password is a secret."

I rolled my eyes. She seemed to be rather proud of having so many secrets.

"What's inside the ship?" Puck wondered, jumping from excitement.

"OK, let me show you," Lady Meteor smiled. She walked to the door of _The Wave_ and whispered something. The door opened, and Lady Meteor ushered Puck and me inside.

"WOW!" Puck and I exclaimed in unison. We never expected to see _this _inside.

* * *

**What did they see?.. I'll tell you in Chapter 10. Tell me if you're tired of such cliffhangers, or if the chapters are too short, or if anything else in this story isn't good.**

**All for today!**


	10. Flight or Sail?

**Chapter 10. Flight or Sail?**

Sabrina's POV

The _Wave _spaceship was a gigantic aquarium. Its floor was formed like a bottom of a huge cup, and eight feet of water were splashing on it. Moreover, there were goldfish, crucians, butterfly fish, swell-fish, salmons, and any fish one can think of swimming joyfully in it. Sand and green seaweeds could be seen. The spaceship's control panel was made of coral.

"It's c-cute, Lady Meteor," I stammered. "B-b-but how can this aquarium fly in space?"

"You'll have to put on dry suits. You know, the water flows everywhere when there's weightlessness in the ship," Lady Meteor laughed.

"Cool!" Puck said. "Where are the dry suits."

Lady Meteor laughed hysterically.

"Oh, my, you take plain jokes seriously," she said through laughter. "I have my own machine program that turns on gravitation in space. And I also have the Dry Dust. I'll pour it on both of you, and you'll be able to go through the water without getting wet."

"You're really powerful," I said.

"I just use magic frequently," Lady Meteor shrugged. "You haven't seen my STRONGEST powers. But you will watch them, I promise, when I go to battle the Scarlet Hand."

"I can't wait for it," I said. "So, are we now flying to Earth or anything?"

"Sailing," Puck said, pointing at the water. "The ship will fly, and we'll sail inside it."

"Not now," Lady Meteor said firmly. "First, I have to double my invisibility barrier - for safety. Second, I must pack my bags and carry them to the ship. Third, I need to use magnetic force to attach Sabrina's ship and your comet to the _Wave_. Fourth, I must lock my house. Fifth, I must spray both of you with the Dry Dust."

"All right, we'll wait," I agreed and went for a walk around. Puck started to pick up and collect stones from the moon ground. We kept ourselves busy, but we didn't forget to watch Lady Meteor's preparations.

* * *

**Two hours later**

It was amazing to watch Lady Meteor getting ready for the flight!

She took one of her wands, a long brass one, and shouted some long spell, pointing to the sky. A golden star unexpectedly appeared and exploded in the air with a _bannnng_.

"Scary thing," Puck said respectfully. "What was this for?"

"I doubled the barrier," Lady Meteor shouted back and went to her house. We didn't see her for a long time, until she appeared with dozens of purses, bags, suitcases and trunks flying in a row before her. I watched this strange procession as it crossed the yard and slammed into the door of the _Wave_. Lady Meteor said the password, the door opened, and the bags flew inside.

"A good way to put your bags into your vehicle," I smiled. "Could you learn us to do it? We have troubles with carrying bags into our old car."

"No, it's my little secret!" Lady Meteor grinned slyly.

"Those little secrets of hers!" I cringed. "Ugh!"

Meanwhile, Lady Meteor went back to work. She took a black rock and hit it with a tiny yellow ball. The rock glowed, and I saw my spaceship falling from the sky. It flew straight to the Wave and smashed into it, but before any catastrophe could occur, Lady Meteor made my ship freeze. A minute later, the same happened to Puck's trained comet. It was bound to the _Wave_ as well.

Lady Meteor walked to the marble mountain, her bizarre living place, and said another password. The crystal door closed. Another couple of ridiculously long spells - and the marble hill with a crystal door turned into a plain cobblestone rock.

"Why all this?" I wondered. "You have a double invisibility barrier."

"I'm just being careful," Lady Meteor replied. "Now, get ready for the Dry Dust. Puck! It's for you too."

She took a little gas-cylinder out of her pocket and sprayed both of us with white sparkling dust. It resembled the snow, the way snow is painted on Christmas gift cards: something silvery white, sparkling and cold.

"Finished!" Lady Meteor sighed. "Get into the ship, both of you. Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to begin our flight," she said in a voice of a stewardess.

"Or maybe it's a sail after all?" Puck suggested. We got into the Wave and stepped right into the water. Lady Meteor's potion worked: we didn't even feel wet!

Lady Meteor closed the door with a password and swam to the control panel.

"Fasten your seat belts," she announced and laughed. "Don't worry. A joke again. Don't fasten anything, just be ready."

She pressed a large blue button on the panel.


	11. A Classified Conversation

**SO SORRY FOR FORGETTING ABOUT MY POOR FANFICS! I try to update regularly, but sometimes it's not possible. Also sorry for such a short chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter 11. A Classified Conversation Overheard In Space**

_The Scarlet Hand _spaceship's space-phone message:

This unusual flying comet had someone alive on it. We almost caught him/her, Master, but that terrible Moon witch paralyzed us – literally. What's the next plan?

_The Headquarters _spaceship's message:

It seems that Lady Meteor is going to Earth. Occupy the Moon in that case. It's now left unprotected.

_The Scarlet Hand:_

Are there humans on the Moon?

_The Headquarters_:

Wake up, it's the year 2018. There are ten colonies there, with combined population of five thousand humans or so. Anyway, if we have the Moon, it will be a great help to us. Imagine such a gigantic military base.

_The Scarlet Hand:_

Smaller than the Earth, anyway.

_The Headquarters:_

The Earth isn't a military base all by itself. There are many small bases, but I doubt their combined area is as large as the Moon's.

_The Scarlet Hand:_

A wonderful plan, Master.

_The Headquarters:_

Your weapons should be, as usual…

_The Scarlet Hand:_

Sorry, what? We haven't heard the last part of the phrase. Master, is anything wrong? What is going on? Is there any trouble? Are you alright?

_The Headquarters:_

Shut up. Someone's overhearing us with a glass ball that has sound.

_The Scarlet Hand:_

We'll make up a secret language.

_The Headquarters _(yelling and dropping the space-phone):

SILENCE!

* * *

Lady Meteor grinned and called for Puck and Sabrina to listen to the recording she had just finished.


	12. Going To Chase The Spaceship

**Chapter 12. Going To Chase The Spaceship**

"What's that?" Puck asked. He sounded quite annoyed – well, he _was_ annoyed by Lady Meteor's voice. He was busy throwing seaweed at Sabrina, and Sabrina was throwing sand at him, so they both wanted to continue the fight.

"The Hand is coming to the Moon," Lady Meteor explained. "We must stop them."

"The REAL fighting begins!" Puck forgot about the seaweed and rushed to the main cabin. "When? Where? How?"

"I've just recorded a space conversation between the two biggest Hand's spaceships: _The Scarlet Hand _and _The Headquarters_. Mirror is on the second one. But that's not the main thing. The main thing is that _The Scarlet Hand _ is going to conquer the human colonies on the Moon," Lady Meteor said. "We have to stop it first."

"Well, let's do it," Sabrina shrugged.

"Wait, wait. Not so fast," Lady Meteor raised her hand for silence. "Most of my powers can't travel through vacuum. So we have several choices. A: we let them land on the Moon, then land our ship and fight them there using every possible weapon. B: we let them chase us, come to Earth and fight them _there_ using every possible weapon. C: we chase them and shoot them with laser and atomic cannons. D: we land on the Moon before they do and we don't allow them to land there. What's the best option?"

"B, of course!" Sabrina said. "On Earth – in Ferryport Landing, to be exact – we have an army on our side."

"But we can't be sure we'll be landing in Ferryport Landing," Lady Meteor corrected. "What if we fall into the North Atlantic waters?"

"That would be awes…" Puck started, but the woman interrupted:

"Awesome indeed, but we will get temporarily unable to fight the Hand."

"Then I vote for D. It will be so much fun to give them a warm greeting on the Moon!" Puck laughed.

"No, we can't risk the human astronauts' lives," Lady Meteor shook her head. "The best option is C. We'll draw their attention away from humans and we might also force them to land on Mars or Venus, where _I_ am the most powerful one for sure! So – get ready. We're turning back in the direction of the Moon to chase the spaceship."

"It will still be great to shoot them with laser cannons," Puck admitted. Sabrina wasn't sure.


End file.
